Morning After Dark
by doves101
Summary: Edward Cullen has always had someone who looked out for him, always watched over him and influenced his choices. Too bad he didn't know said person even existed.
1. Proluge

Summery: Edward Cullen has always had someone who looked out for him, always watched over him and influenced his choices. Too bad he didn't know said person even existed.

Proluge

Ordinary Life, Ordinary kid. Not anymore not since she came into my life.

My life use to be easy. Use to be simple, admitting a bit boring but still livable and easier. I had it all sort out, well my parents did but now, now it doesn't matter, my life has changed. For the better?? I still don't know.

I still don't know to this day how it happened. Why I was chosen, why she was chosen. All I know is that it happened and if not for her, i would not be here today, about to fight the biggest battler of my life.

They say it has to get worse before it gets better. That definitely wasn't no lie, and it defiantly was true for me. I use to have a girlfriend, I use to be able to hang out with my friends, I use to be safe. Not anymore. Neither are my friends little did we know we were all destined for something greater then our life in Forks. Emmet and Jasper were just like me, and now. Now we all understood the real meaning of courage, bravery, life and now love.

I should start at the beginning, the day my life got turned around......

**This is my first my first fan fic. Let me know if I should continue :)**

**xoxo Doves**


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: hey thank you to Addiexandxloza andnTwilightgurl1917 for your reviews to just encouraging me to continue hope us enjoy :)

Chapter 1

beep....... Beep.... BEEPPPPP....

SLAM. Urg stupid alarm. Stupid morning. Stupid school. Stupid life.

I hate mornings and I hate School. Its all so boring and routine. Oh by the way I'm Edward Cullen, I'm 17 turning 18 in exactly 1 month and EXTREMLY BORED with my life. I live with my parents Edward Sr and Elizabeth. Me and my two best friends Emmet and Jasper are what you would call 'popular'. To everyone we all had the life, looks, money and the hottest girlfriends. My girlfriend Tanya was head cheerleader with her two best friends Maire and Kate, who were Jaspers and Emmet's girls. We were all good looking with Emmet and his muscles to Jasper and his tall frame and me with my unique Bronze colored hair. We were known around the small town as forks as the 'Forks Hotties'. And you know what? I was sick of it. Sick of my life even through people would kill to be me. I just wasn't satisfied with my life it was all planned out with me. As soon as school was over I was going to attend Harvard and from then become a doctor, then marry and have children and live the perfect life. No, not what I want but will end up doing anyway. Sigh.

As I rolled out of bed and made my way into the bathroom washing and getting dressed into jeans and shirt, as I tried to put away my depressing feelings and thoughts before facing the world and what it had installed for today. Probably nothing different but a guy could try couldn't he?

So as I was walking downstairs I was not surprised to find my mum cooking breakfast and my father reading the newspaper at the kitchen counter. They were pretty good parents, took care of me, put a roof over my head, brought me a car. Nothing to complain about, but once again they were ordinary and boring, I still love them just.......

"Edward, son are you ready for school today? Don't forget you have to study this afternoon so no one is allowed to come back with you. Got it?", my father asked like every other morning. But of course he wouldn't know because he was never home before dinner. What with being head of ER and all that jazz.

"Sure dad, I'm heading of early today I want meet up with the guys", I say sluggishly as I head out giving my mum a kiss on the cheek and a wave.

"Have a good day at school today sweetie" my mum yells out the window, as I climb into my silver Volvo. Several minutes later I arrive at school and decide to wait at one of the few tables in the front of school. I get out my ipod and put Claire De lune on trying to get lost in the music before my friends arrive.

I stare at the woods on the side of the school and get an eerie feeling. Like something is watching me then I see a flash of white. I strain my eyes trying to see further then jump when I feel come down on my shoulder.

"Hey Eddie boy, whatcha staring at?, I hear my friend Emmet say into my ear. I really hate that nickname.

"Ow Emmet I'm Right here. And I don't know I thought I saw something.", I reply rubbing my now sore ear and try one last time to peer into the forest.

"It was probably a deer or something. nothing to worry about", I hear my other best friend Jasper say besides Emmet who is now trying to look into the forest.

"EDDIEEEEEE" I hear someone screech in the distance. I turn and see my girlfriend Tanya running towards me with her long strawberry blond hair flowing behind her. She crashes into me with a hug. I wince on impact but hug her back and kiss her forehead.

"Good morning Tanya, Remember what I said bout the whole Eddie thing?", I try to whisper the last part to her but no doubt hear snickering behind me. I turn around and give my two best friends death stares and see their girlfriends are also wishing them good morning.

"I'm sorry Edward but I think its just cute I promise no more Eddie", she says curling into my side, giving me her signature puppy dog eyes. Just then the bell goes so we all start heading into the school with everyone else. Sadly the first two periods drag on with teaches talking about studying and now we have to party less now that finals are in 3 weeks. By the time lunch comes I couldn't be happier to just get out of there.

I walk into the cafeteria and immediately join the food line grabbing a sandwich and bottle of water. I head over to my table to my waiting friends and stop mid way feeling a strong erg to sit outside today. I turn and look at the doors then back to the table. I turn and head out the doors thanking god my friends didn't see me and follow.

I slowly walk till I find secluded bench and sit down and start chomping on my sandwich staring once again into the forest. After a couple of minutes I get that same eerie feeling as this morning and have a strange erg to walk into the forest. Just as I go to stand up I hear steps behind me and look and see Emmet and Jasper walking out the same door I did looking around for something. Jasper spots me and yells"Edward are you OK?", he jogs up to me with Emmet behind him.

"Yer I'm fine just wanted some air, what are you guys doing out here?", I ask skeptically still feeling the pull towards the forest behind me.

Emmet's face goes into a frown and says,"We dunno we both just got this weird feeling to make sure you were all right". I look at both of them and then turn back to the forest and say, "Yer I'm fine we better get back before the bell goes".They both nod and start to head into the direction of the building. I turn around one last time then follow their lead.

Last class of the day is Gym and it isn't to bad till I look for the hundredth time today out the window into the forest and get smacked in the face with a basket ball by the vile Mike Newton and get detention for retaliating and punching him in the face. I am proud to say he is sporting a nice black eye and a swollen and crooked nose. So here I am waiting in detention looking once again out the window.

Hey Jill You know

you're sugar daddy said

You can have whateva you like

(you like)

I quickly snatch my my phone out of my pocket and curse Emmet to hell for changing my message tone. I look at my phone and see a message from my Father.

**You got detention. You can walk home-Dad**

I sigh and put my phone back in my pocket but not before changing my ring tone back to Debussy. So now I gotta sit back and wait till this is over then walk home. I look out the window, now I got to walk home in the rain. OH JOY.

Finally I get let out of detention to look into the car park and true to his word no car, how my father found out about my detention I don't know, and really hope the principle didn't call him but knowing me he did so that also meant I would be grounded for awhile. I readjust my back pack and pull my hood up and start walking.

I hear my phone go off again and see a message from Tanya.

**hey baby tlk to u 2morro busy 2nite love ya mwa-Tanya **

Well at least I didn't have to ring her tonight. I put my phone out of my pocket and keep walking. A few minutes later I feel someone watching me but it feels different from before, it feels more protecting, so I just keep walking with my head down. A few steps later I get the eerie feeling and start walking faster. Then all of a sudden I see a blur of white, brown and orange flash in the woods. I stop and turn looking into the forest, I take a step closer and strain my eyes.

I cant see anything more so I walk faster. Then I feel my collar being pulled back and spun around to see a women with bright orange hair and startling red eyes with a sneer on her face. she pulls me closer looking into my eyes. I'm frozen on the spot,to afraid to move. Just as she zeros in on my neck I see a blur of white and brown in the corner of my eye tackle the women taking her to the other side of road and into the woods.

Me being the person who I am who is asking for trouble walk carefully over to the other side of the road and into the forest to curious for my own good. As I peer into the forest I see the women with orange hair like flames leaning and panting against a rock looking down. I stand their and wait knowing somethings going to happen, standing there and hope she doesn't see me.

Thats when a person drops from a tree a few feet away from the tree with brown hair walk up to the woman. Orange hair looks up and sneers at her.

"Leave now, you aren't strong enough", I hear who I presume to be the brunette in an angels voice kind of like wind chimes with the softest touch of a child's voice. But even so the voice had command and a strong tone.

"I will be soon", Orange hair reply s then looks behind her and sees me staring at them. She smiles but it looks too menacing when she sees me and says"Looks like your secret is out of the bag, guess you have to tell him, till next time". With that she turns and runs into the forest.

Brunette looks down still with her back to me and I think I hear her say, " No time like the present, " and turns around. The first thing I see is her angelic face, with big brownish-yellowish eyes, framed with big black eye lashes. She has the most perfect face the color the lighters shade of white humanly possible. As she starts to walk towards me I notice her body and not shyly stare at her perfect toned legs, stomach and arms. She is wearing black shorts and a short sleeved black shirt. Finally I look back at her face once again as she is now standing right in front of me.

She opens her mouth and little do I know says her first words to me that will change my world forever,"Hello, I'm Bella we have a lot to discuss"..........

**Hope you enjoyed:). Just to let you know I will not update this quickly in the future i just was excited and it came straight to me. i will up date as soon as i can but there wont be more than 3 or 4 days where i don't update coz i do have a life and school. n to let u no i didnt spend a lot of time describing the characters coz we all no wat they look like and wat their personalities are like. i also hate stories that are slow so i tried to jump right into the story line. so plz review coz believe it or not it actually encourages me to write lol. and if u have any concerns or questions just review and encourage me to keep writing. till nxt time...**

**xoxo Dove**


End file.
